1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technical field regarding a disc cartridge. Specifically, the present invention relates to the technical field of attaining improvement in strength and improvement in positioning precision of a disc-shaped recording medium with respect to a case body by forming a thin-walled portion at a central portion between a pair of side face portions of a second shell in the case body and also providing a bridge member which spans the pair of side face portions.
2. Description of the Related Art
A disc cartridge is present in which a plurality of disc-shaped recording media can be stored being arranged in the axial direction of a central shaft in the inside. Such a disc cartridge is used in, for example, a disc player for music reproduction, and a desired disc-shaped recording medium is ejected by an ejection mechanism and a performance of music data recorded on the desired disc-shaped recording medium is then performed (refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 63-29392, for example).
Also, in recent years, the recording capacity of the disc-shaped recording medium has been significantly increased, whereby there has been a growing need for a disc cartridge in which a plurality of disc-shaped recording media having a large recording capacity can be stored being arranged in the axial direction of a central shaft and which is used in a data center or the like.
As for the disc cartridge as described above, there is a type in which each disc-shaped recording medium is stored in a state where outer circumferential portions thereof are inserted into a pair of holding grooves. Since such a type of disc cartridge does not use a disc tray which holds the disc-shaped recording media, a storage space is small, so that it is possible to attain a reduction in size, and also the number of stored discs increases, so that it is also possible to attain an increase in the amount of data which is preserved.
Also, in the disc cartridge, practical application of the disc cartridge of a type in which the case body has a first shell and a second shell that are separable from each other, and storage and ejection of the disc-shaped recording medium with respect to the case body are performed in the separated state of the first shell and the second shell, and which has pivotable locking levers that perform locking in the combined state of the first shell and the second shell, is considered.